


Not Again!

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Supernatural is my beauty product [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Team Free Will, free meals, yeah everybody loves food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a hunter and going on a hunt that you've been planning for a while, but when you get there, the Winchesters and Castiel already did the job. This, of course, makes you upset. Dean offers you your favorite food to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

> This is drabble/oneshot that I made for my imagines blog, that you can find [HERE](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/146022301801/you-slowed-down-your-car-when-you-saw-a-black-67).
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! <3

You slowed down your car when you saw a black ‘67 Chevy Impala parked in front of a building, a nest of werewolves, that you’ve been planning to take out for a while. You were full of silver ammo for your guns and armed with two silver knives hooked up on your hips, just to make sure no werewolf would hurt any civilians anymore.

You hopped out of your car, steadied the guns in their holsters, and cautiously made your way towards the entrance of the building. The heavy metal door was ajar and you pushed it open a little more, swiftly getting inside. The light was dim, but you could perfectly see and what you saw made you beyond angry.

“You again!” You yelled frustrated.

The two men and the angel turned around to look at you, quite surprised. Castiel shared a quick glance with both Sam and Dean, not really remembering you, but you looked familiar to him.

Sam exhaled arching his brows, then said your name. “Tell me we didn’t blow up your case… Again…”

You looked around the big hall, werewolves lying around. You couldn’t speak from the shock, your words came out rushed, not comprehensively. “Damn you! This was my case! D’you’ve any idea how long it took me to prepare for this?! How much money I spent for the ammo? Aaaargh!!!”

Dean felt sorry because it wasn’t the first time that they ruined your hunt. “Hey Princess, how about I treat you with your favorite, free dinner?” He smirked hopingly, then looked at his brother and at the angel for some help.

Castiel shrugged, speaking to you. “You could alway eat as many times as we,” he made some quotation marks with his fingers, “ _blew up_ your cases.” Now that made Dean upset, but in the end he just nodded.

“Fine.” You said pouting, but hey, that meant free food for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
